Blind Love
by Lily Kalanoa
Summary: Hiei has never really had family. What does he even consider family? And more importantly, what happens when some unknown 'family' pays him a visit.Shounen ai and some slight Yaoi. *COMPLETE*Enjoy
1. Family Reunion

OK for starters, this is my first YYH fic. Don't flame me too bad, most of my knowledge is from my fellow fic authors. I don't own any of this, and I apologize in advance for my crappy bad guys—I needed someone to pick on Hiei. So enjoy the fic, please r&r^_^

**Blind Love**

Hiei ran through the Rekai.  He was in an excellent mood today.  He and Kurama had arranged to meet in less than an hour.  After nearly a month with Mukuro, he was thrilled that she hadn't kept him later.

In the distance he could feel two ki signatures, but he paid them no attention.  He was anxious to see his fox and scared that if he didn't hurry, Mukuro would call him back.  So as he passed the clearing, the two demons were the last thing on his mind.  Their rank improved, however, as they kept up with him and forced him to stop.

_Okay_ Hiei thought with a growl.  _Obviously fire demons with speed like that._  "What the hell do you two want?"

The one with black hair smiled.  They were taller than him, but Hiei was used to that.  The demon stepped towards him still smiling.  "Why, we wanted to introduce ourselves!  Siblings should really know each other."

Hiei glanced at the sun and replied before he really comprehended the words.  "I don't have time for this, I'm going to be late."

"Aww, you can spare a few minutes for family, right?"  He reached into his pocket and came out with spiked brass knuckles.  The other demon, adorned with dark crimson hair, was circling behind the short youkai.  Hiei braced himself for a fight, trying to understand what they had said.  His family?  His family was Yukina… and maybe the fox.

"I don't think he knows us, brother."

The black haired demon laughed coldly.  "Well, he is only a half-breed.  Probably only has half a brain!"

Hiei's mind was racing.  Then it struck him . . . his father!  His father was a fire demon, just like these two.  And 'dear old dad' certainly hadn't stayed with the Koormine.  He dodged even before the strike came.  A second blow was much closer, but easily avoided.

"Figure it out yet, half-pint?"  The older brother lunged with a third punch.  Hiei sidestepped and was nearly caught by a surprise sword strike.  "Good one, Neja!"

The crimson haired attacker—Hiei was surprised to note that the fighter was a female—feigned another strike, attempting to distract him.  The maneuver was almost successful as her brother grazed the short demon's arm.  

Hiei growled and pulled out his katana.  "I don't have time for this.  I have real family expecting me." The two acted as one, driving Hiei back.  Against any other fighters, Hiei would have had no problems.  But these two were well trained; and they were as fast as him.  Still, he was avoiding their attacks and the same could not be said for his opposition.

Hiei flinched at a sudden pain in his right arm.  "I got him!"  Neja chirped happily, promptly dodging the katana aimed for her head.  Hiei blocked the boy's attacks, but the cut in his arm burned badly.  After a moment, it became harder to hold his katana or to dodge.

The punch seemed to come from nowhere and Hiei stumbled back, nearly dropping his blade.  "It seems you did get him, and it's going through his system fast."  Hiei's vision blurred.  _Poison_ he thought hazily.  _Must have been on the blade_.  He dodged another blow but fell.  Those spikes were heading right for his face.  He couldn't dodge, couldn't move.  His vision went black.

***

Kurama leaned heavily against a tree and looked down at his watch.  Hiei was late.  _Mukuro probably kept him_  He thought. _It wouldn't be the first time_.  But he still worried . . . he always worried.  At last he kitsune decided to head to Hiei instead of waiting around.

Shifting to his youko form, he headed towards Mukuro's territory; and paused not more that thirty yards from where he had been.  He could sense Hiei's ki now, very faint.  Kurama sprinted towards his lover, more afraid then ever.  He could sense others, but they were fleeing.

Before long, Kurama came to a small clearing hidden by the trees.  He forced himself to stay calm as he saw that Hiei wasn't moving.  He hurried over and checked for a pulse—it was strong.  But his breathing seemed strangely labored, like each breath took a great deal of effort.

Kurama saw a deep cut on Hiei's arm.  It was fire red and looked infected.   He quickly grew some plants and treated the wound as well as others.  His attention focused on the youkai's breathing.  It was getting slower.  Kurama held his own breath waiting for his love's next.  It didn't come.  With a cry he pressed his mouth around Hiei's, forcing those lungs to work.

He pulled back to see if it had worked.  Hiei took a deep, ragged breath.  "Oh thank goodness!"  The fox wrapped him in a hug.  "Hang in there, Hiei.  I'll get you home . . .  You'll be all right."  He lifted Hiei carefully and went to get his katana, noting with sinking hopes the amount of blood on it.  Fighting back tears, He rushed the unconscious boy home.

*** 

***

So, you all see where I'm going with this? I feel so bad, picking on poor Hiei like this. I hope he doesn't read this and decide to hurt me for it. Oh well. I'm sorry if this isn't very good, like I said, it's my first YYH fic. My writing style is changing too *deep sigh* I hope it's all right anyway. Please R&R, should I continiue? Or just add this one to my personal collection?


	2. Injuries

I don't own 'em, so don't sue me. I'm just one little, starving fic author in the great expance of things after all.

Hiei struggled to move.  He could feel everything—every hit, every slice, every jolt of pain; but he couldn't do anything at all.  He didn't know how long he lay there before he felt Kurama come.  He could feel stabs of pain that meant the kitsune was treating his wounds.  His thoughts were hazy.  He felt his breath slowing, felt Kurama press against his lips.  He tried to stay awake, but it was so hard . . .

Hiei awoke to total darkness.  Slowly, he raised a hand to his head, trying to shake the groggy feeling.  He felt bandages and realized why I was so dark.  "Kurama?" he asked quietly, he could smell roses.  When he got no response he sat up.  He was definitely in Kurama's apartment, sitting on the bed.  It had been a long time since he'd been here . . . What was the layout?  He stood slowly and reached his hands out in front of himself.  Yes . . . the door would be this way.

He found the wall and worked over to the door, opening it slowly.  Suddenly he was overwhelmed.  The sound of food sizzling on the stove, the smell of bacon, the warmth of the air.  It was as if he were seeing for the first time—except he couldn't see at all.  But he could smell, and hear, far clearer than he ever had.

Hiei walked forward until he felt kitchen tile under his bare feet.  He didn't want to go any further unless he could see.  Perhaps the bandages were just a precaution.  He reached up, trying to find and end to undo it.

"Hiei, no!"  The fire demon felt Kurama grab his hands.  He winced at the injury in his arm.  "You're still hurt, leave those on for now.  I couldn't find Yukina, but she'll come to heal you soon.  I told Kuwabara -"

Hiei pushed his hands away.  "You told that idiot hat I'm hurt?"

"I had to Hiei.  We both know he's most likely to see Yukina."  There was a waver in his voice and Hiei knew he'd hurt the fox.

"Kurama, you never reveal weakness. Especially to someone like him." Hiei winced as he was wrapped in a tight hug. 

"He's not your enemy, none of them are. You need friends, right now more than ever. Until you heal you're. . . ."

"I'm what, fox, blind?" He scowled and pulled out of the embrace. "How bad is it?"

After a long pause, Kurama led him to the table. "Breakfast is ready now, you need to eat."

Hiei snapped at the fox in response, "How bad?!"

"N-not bad...Yukina can fix it." Hiei sighed. Kurama was lying, or at least not telling the whole truth. But he didn't say anything more about it. He reached out for chopsticks, but found none. "Now what good would utensils do you? You can't see the food to pick up!" The fox forced a laugh. "I made some western food. Finger food."

Hiei gave him a strange look—made stranger by the bandages across his face—and breathed in the unfamiliar aromas. "Finger food?"

"Hai! Bacon, toast, and some muffins. Just pick them up with your hands, they shouldn't be very messy." He smiled and set a plate in front of his love. "I hope you like it all."

***

Kurama had thought an American breakfast would be easy for Hiei to eat. None of it was messy, none of it seemed complicated. But Hiei proved more of a challenge than expected. After nearly choking on a piece of muffin wrapper, he'd knocked over his juice, covering everything in a sticky, orange flavored goo. 

Kurama had tried to make breakfast a success, even offering to feed the fire demon by hand. But Hiei had gotten upset. Now he was sitting over on the couch, pouting. Once everything was clean, he stood looking at his little demon. Hiei looked smaller than usual, curled up like that. He was miserable like this—unable to see, or fight, or really do much of anything. Kurama came over and wrapped him in a hug.

"Fox, what did they do?"

Kurama was shocked by the sudden question. "I don't really know, koi, I didn't see them." 

Hiei's hand shot to the bandages around his head. Not to his eyes though, a little higher. The wraps went up nearly to his hairline . . . right over the ward covering his jagan. Kurama flinched. "It's fine, Hiei. There are some deep cuts around it, but the eye itself isn't hurt. I had to wrap it, so the cuts don't become infected."

Hiei visibly relaxed and Kurama followed suit. He knew the price his love had paid for the third eye. Slowly, he began to rub his neck, getting the youkai to unwind further. The two were just getting comfortable when the doorbell rang. Kurama rose reluctantly and went to answer it.

Yuusuke and Kuwabara stood there, grinning slightly. "Hey, I called Yukina and she's on her way now." Kuwabara kicked off his shoes and came in.

"How'd you get a hold of her, she's not at the temple, right?"

"Oh, umm..." Kuwabara began to blush. 

"He bought her a cell phone." Yuusuke smiled and slapped his friend on the back. "We'll get you guys the number. Hey," he added in almost a whisper, "how's Hiei. Is he really, you know."

"Yes, baka! I'm blind, not deaf!" All three jumped at his sharp tone.

There was silence. That is, until Kuwabara said something stupid. "I guess it'll be easier to pick on you now, huh?" He caught himself immediately after he said it. "Er, that is, I mean . . . Man, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean it. I mean, you could probably still beat me up!" Yuusuke was dumbstruck at the boy's insult to himself. It was a complete lie, of course, Hiei was helpless right now. But the fact the Kuwabara was willing to say something like that . . .

"Nice one, baka." Kurama frowned as the tall boy went over the couch where Hiei sat. "Leave him alone, don't push your luck."

Kuwabara ignored him. "Hiei," the short demon visibly jumped from the voice so close to him. "Really man, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"No, you never do, baka" Hiei swung at the ningen, but missed badly. He struggled as Kuwabara caught him from falling off the couch. "Let go of me, I don't need your help!" He swung again, managing to hit his shoulder this time.

In the entryway, Kurama was fighting back tears. He's miserable. He's depressed, and so afraid of this. Oh, Yukina, please hurry. And hold on, Hiei . . . help is coming.

***

Yukina fumbled with the small machine in her hands. She hadn't gotten used to it yet and was trying to answer the persistent ringing. The display showed Kazuma's number and she frowned . . . he knew she was busy today. "Moshi moshi, Kazuma-kun. I can't really talk. I have to finish the shopping, and the temple's a mess, and—"

"Yukina."

The girl stopped. "Kazuma-kun? What's wrong?"

"It's Hiei. Kurama just called and said he's hurt. He wouldn't say how bad, but he wanted you over right away."

Yukina dropped the apple she had been examining. "Hai. I'll be right there." She hung up and rushed out of the store_. Oh no, I left my shopping bag in there. It cost me $30 for that new dress . . . but Hiei's more important_.

She hadn't gone more than a block when she was stopped by a tall boy with messy black hair. He was holding up the dress she'd just left behind. "Now, now, this is far to pretty to just forget. What's so important that you had to run away so fast?"

Yukina shivered. This man was a demon, a strong one. And he obviously had an interest in her . . . But she had to get to Hiei.

***

***

uggh, now I know Hiei-kun is going to hurt me. First I start picking on him, now I'm letting his sister get kidnapped? I must have a death wish. Well, anyway, what do you think? Keep it going? Give it up? R&R PLEASE!!!


	3. Secrets Revealed

Standard disclaimers, k? I don't have the money to pay, so don't sue. Just read-it's a good story. ^_^ And sorry this chapter took a little while.

Hiei took another sip of cocoa. He couldn't do much else, so Kurama had made him a mug of it. He smiled inwardly as the warm drink flowed down his throat. Kuwabara had been trying to make up for his mistake by waiting on Hiei. _Baka ningen_. The tall boy came near again and Hiei punched air. Kuwabara got the hint and retreated back to the kitchen.

Kurama came over and helped Hiei up. No one had said anything, and the silence was becoming smothering. "Come on, love, I've made some lunch." Hiei grumbled, but allowed himself to be led to the table. There was a knock at the door. "Thank Inari. Yuusuke, would you let Yukina in, please?"

Hiei sat in a chair and Kurama left his side. He could hear Yuusuke's confused voice in the other room. "Hello, can I help you?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I have the wrong apartment,"

"This is my home. Minamino Shuichi desu."

"Minamino . . .Shuichi . . .?"

Hiei frowned, there was something familiar about that voice.  "Gods, Kurama, get away from her!"

There was a small gasp and Hiei heard the sickening sound of a blade against flesh. He put his arms up in a futile attempt at a shield. "It's so good to see you again, brother." Hiei gasped as the girl tackled him to the ground in something resembling a hug. There was the sound of a sword being drawn and she stiffened on top of him. "Isn't that Hiei's blade?"

Kurama's voice shook as he spoke. ""Who are you, what do you want here?" His anger—and pain—was evident in every word. "Let him up. Now."

Neja made a playful 'hmm' noise and Hiei tried to push her off. He felt her weight shift, then it settled down hard, forcing the air out of his lungs. He coughed and heard Neja laugh. "No, I think I'll stay right here. It's too bad I don't have my poisons though, that cut is very deep, and with my brother trapped..."

_She hurt my fox! How dare she do this, and in front of the stupid ningens no less! I'll kill her for this, blind or not._ Hiei began to struggle again. He had nearly gotten up when something small was pressed against his ear. He heard a frightened voice and froze. "Yukina . . ."

Over the phone line, Hiei could hear his sister crying. "What do you want? Let me go, please . . . " There was cruel laughter and a yelp of pain. 

Very suddenly Neja and the phone where gone. He could hear her voice from across the room. "Such a silly little ice princess. She's so eager to help you, and she doesn't even know you're her brother!"

"Where's Yukina!?" Kuwabara could be heard trying to bull rush the girl, but she was far too fast for him.

Hiei stood and held tightly on to the table. They had to get to her, she wasn't as strong as he was. If she were poisoned . . . "Where is she." It wasn't a question.

Neja's voice shook slightly as she replied—Hiei was scary when he got mad. "She's with us, obviously." Hiei lunged but only caught air. He felt her behind him and swung back. Neja caught his arm and forced him to the ground again. "I wouldn't try it, little demon boy. I'm much better than you right now. If you have the guts . . . catch us if you can!" She was gone. 

Kuwabara was in shock. "Where's Yukina? What have they done with her?" He grabbed Hiei roughly by the shirt. "WHAT DID SHE CALL YOU?!"

"Baka." Kuwabara dropped the short demon. "Don't make me hurt you. In other words, stay out of my way. I'm going to get her back." There was the sound of a fist being caught. "Coward, going to punch me?"

Yuusuke let go of his friend's fist. "Calm down. Both of you! Neither of you are going to be able to help Yukina like this."

Kurama wrapped Hiei in a hug, obviously still in pain from his wound. "Koibito, she called you brother. What's going on?"

***

Kuwabara stood staring out the window. _Why does Hiei have to be her brother? He hates me_. He looked over at him again. Hiei looked so helpless. He was fighting with Kurama, trying to remove his bandages while the fox thief fought to keep them on. _Damn_. It should have been obvious, of course. The only person Hiei protected as much as Kurama was Yukina. He treated both of them like family.

But now Hiei couldn't even protect himself.  Kuwabara could see how much the little demon hurt because of it. Hiei had stopped struggling and was letting Kurama change his bandages. If Yukina couldn't come to heal him, it was vital that they heal him the mortal way. Kuwabara came over, wanting to see for himself how bad the injuries were. Surprisingly they weren't that bad. The worst was a nasty cut on his arm, and even that was nearly healed.

Kurama faltered and nearly dropped the bowl of water he was holding. Kuwabara caught it and took the rag from the fox. "Go take care of your own wound. We can't afford to lose another fighter right now. I'll take care of Hiei."

"Like hell I'm going to let you touch me!"

"Shut up and hold still baka! It's just your eyes left, let me clean them." Kuwabara reached out and undid the bandages. He pulled back and heard Yuusuke gasp at the scene underneath. Slowly Hiei raised a hand to his eyes, exploring his wounds for the first time. How could anyone do this to family? They're monsters. If they did anything like this to Yukina . . .Kuwabara would enjoy ripping their heads off. Kuwabara laughed slightly.

"What the hell is so funny, moron?"

He paused, shocked. "I, was just, thinking about Yukina."

There was a pause. "I don't want her to know."

"Huh? Know what?"

"You baka! Yukina! I don't want her to know!"

Kuwabara stared. Hiei didn't want Yukina to know he was her brother? That made no sense. He looked into Hiei's face. His eyes were covered in cuts, they looked like barbed wire had been dragged across them.

Kuwabara pushed the cloth forward, cleaning away the blood and dirt. He pressed firmly, trying not to hurt the boy but trying to help at the same time. He pressed against one of the scabs, scraping away the protective layer. Hiei tensed, but he didn't say a word. "I'm sorry." Kuwabara wiped away the resulting blood. "An old fighting trick is that if you get rid of the scab, the wound heals faster."

Yuusuke helped his friend rewrap the bandages. "It doesn't work this early though. Hiei, we're only trying to help."

"I don't want your help, ningen."

Kuwabara tied off the wrap and leaned back. "Fine. If you don't want my help that's fine. But I'm getting Yukina back. Luckily, I'm willing to let you help me." The fire demon scowled daggers at the orange-haired ningen. _Damn_. Kuwabara stood and went back to the window. _He's always going to hate me. Why does he have to be Yukina's brother?_

***

***

So now the idiot knows just who's sister he's dating. And everyone knows that poor Yukina's all kidnapped and stuff. And the bad guys are still crappy—I couldn't think of anyone better to pick on Hiei-honest. I'm sure I warned you in advance. Anyway, the story isn't about the bad guys. *Glomps Hiei* It's about this cutie!!! Thanks for the catch, Armada Rose. I know I mispelled it, but I don't do it again and I'm too lazy to correct it. R&R please. Enjoy peeps!


	4. Mistakes

Standard disclaimers as usual. Also, this chapter gets a special WARNING: light yaoi. That means boy x boy so get over it. Nothing actually happens, but if any of you are offended, skip over this next short little section.

Kurama curled around Hiei in bed. "It would make you feel better." Hiei once again grunterd no and squirmed in the embrace. Reluctantly, Kurama loosened his grip. "At least tell me why. Don't you want to relax?" He ran his hand suggestively through the little demon's hair.

"Fox, I said no. If you want an explanation, fine." He turned to face him and let his hand wrap around a lock of silky hair. He let the hand drift over the green eyes and then to his own covered ones. Kurama sighed. Apparantly sight even affected his Hiei during love. Belatedly, he realized that the most savored part of their evenings were spent just looking at each other. Hiei's words broke into his reverie. "Besides, I wouldn't be able to enjoy it after today."

"Kuwabara?" Hiei had been complaining about the afternoon's events since the others had left just before dinner. "What bothers you so much about it? He only wanted to help."

Hiei sighed and stayed silent for a moment. "He's more honorable than he acts. He's such an idiot!"

Kurama began to stroke his love's hair again. "You're unwilling to accept it. Now that he knows though he's going to seek your approval. But you already know the truth. He doesn't like you, but he's always respected you. And I know that you feel the same."

"Never! I have no respect for that idiot."

Kurama smiled as Hiei grew quiet. _You do respect him, koi. You know that Yukina chose well. But you want to believe he's a moron and when he's noble, you're forced to see the truth_. He kept stroking the youkai's hair until he fell asleep. "Sleep well love. And know that you have friends here."

***

Neja stared at the young girl. She had been thinking a lot about when the assault might come. Certainly, they wouldn't wait long. But they also had to gather their strength—especially with one less fighter than they were used to. But sooner or later, they would come for the little ice brat.

Her brother turned slowly to face her. "She looks rather helpless."

"I know, Delko, isn't it amusing? But something's missing. I feel like we're over looking something obvious . . ."

The taller boy smiled. "I think I know exactly what you're thinking of. You want a way to make Hiei suffer more, and this ice bitch is our key to doing it." At Neja's puzzled look, he continiued. "Hiei wants his kinship to remain a secret. An this one has no idea who he is. Any ideas?"

Neja smiled knowingly. "Follow my lead, brother, dearest." She entered the room where Yukina was and went over to the girl.

Yukina had been dozing, but immediately forgot all thoughts of fatigue as the two entered. _Gods, what do they want from me?_ She pulled herself onto her knees, trying to stand despite the heavy ropes. The boy approached and lightly pushed her shoulder sending her harshly to the ground again. She looked up, frightened, and noticed a gleam of metal. The redhead had a knife.

Neja smiled sweetly, putting on her best mask ever. She bent and gently cut the ropes around her captive's wrists and ankles. Yukina didn't move. Delko reached down, offering his hand to help her up, "Come on, you should be happy."

"Yeah!" piped the smaller girl. "We're letting you go. We thought you had attacked Hiei-Oniisan, but it turns out you're just as connected to him as we are."

Delko was unable to keep the evil smirk from tinging his smile. "We have no love for you, but since you are family, we'll let you go. We'll even go so far as to appologize."

Yukina blinked, ready to bolt at the slightest notice. "What did you call Hiei?"

Delko's smile widened-darkening as it went. "Why, he and you are our half-siblings."

What little color Yukina still had in her face was gone at those words. Her brother? How could Hiei . . . but it did make sense. She straightened and ran from the room. She had to get to Hiei, not to mention away from here. If what those two had said was true . . .

Delko burst into laughter as soon as the short girl was out of earshot. "That was classic! Did you see the look on her face?"

Neja's smile hadn't wavered. Now it was time for some real fun. "Come on, brother. I'm just getting started."

***

Kuwabara sat watching Hiei. Wy did he have to babysit the twerp? "I want you two to try and get along. He's your girlfriend's brother, you should be friends." That's what Kurama had told him. But still, it was babysitting.

Hiei looked just as upset about it. The others had gone to scout the enemy's location and Hiei'd protested until they had closed the door. They all knew there was nothing he could do, but he still wanted to try. Now he was frowning at Kuwabara. Or rather, he was frowning at the wall, Kuwabara was three feet to the left.

_Why does he have to hate me? Why can't Yukina have a nice brother?_ Kuwabara sighed, noting the little Jaganshi correcting his glare slightly. "Hiei, can I get you anything?" Hiei scowled and shook his head. "All right. Just, you know, tell me."

The two sat in silence a moment more before Kuwabara jumped up. Hiei heard him and gave a dry laugh. "What's wrong, see your shadow and get scared?" He stopped suddenly as he sensed what Kuwabara had. "K'so! What're they doing here?!"

Kuwabara formed his spirit sword just as the demons appeared. He frantically blocked as the redhead advanced. _Shit, these guys are fast!_ He was trying to get closer to Hiei to protect him. _He can't fight like this. And if I let him get killed, Yukina will never speak to me again! _With new resolve he tried to get to Hiei, but this girl was too damn fast!

Belatedly, Kuwabara noiced that Hiei had his katana. He was swinging kind of randomely, but it was keeping the other boy back. Suddenly, the boy looked at the door and then at his comrade. "Now!" They were both gone. And Kuwabara was in the middle of a charge. And he was heading right for Hiei.

Kuwabara tried to stop, to turn, anything, but momentum was working against him and he had to brace for the inevitable impact. He heard the door open and turned his head. Yukina stood frozen, watching the scene. Hiei's blade made contact and doubled back for a second strike that cut deep into Kuwabara's side.

Kuwabara saw a flash of red before falling to the ground. He had only two thoughts: Yukina was going to kill Hiei. And Hiei was going to kill him. Slowly he let his world fade to dark, hoping he could hang on long enough for his love to heal him. "Yu-kina-"

***

***

This is fun! I'm getting into the real angsty part and I'm really enjoying it. Does that make me evil? I hope you're enjoying it too. Anyway, here's another shout out to Rose Thorne. She told me that I borrowed some lines from her story: gomen! She said it was ok, but I'm crediting her again anyway. It's proof of how good her stories really are-they stick in your head. So another BIG thankies to my inspiration for this fic and all my other reviewers. Also, Rose is hosting a contest! Go read her latest work and check it out, I'm having fun writing my entries. *glares at her spiral notebook* Actually, the muses have crammed lots of inspiration into me and it's all being written at once and I'm all distracted and stuff. *Sigh* Oh well. Enough griping, on to the next chapter! R&R please, tell me whatcha think!


	5. Healed

Standard disclaimers, kay peeples?

Hiei felt his blade hit flesh and heard a yelp of pain. He pulled back for a second strike without even thinking, but that voice was too familiar. Something was wrong.

"Yu-kina-"

Hiei stumbled back from the voice. No! How could he? Yukina was going to kill him! And speaking of Yukina . . .Hiei dropped his blade as he oriented on the doorway and his twin's familiar sense.

He heard Yukina's strangled cry, heard her rush across the room. She pushed him out of the way and he stumbled over something, falling to the ground hard. His head knocked the gorund and he lay still, willing the pain away.

"Please be okay, Kazuma-kun." Hiei moaned and pushed himself up. "Please, please, plaese."

"Yukina . . .did I hurt him badly? I didn't know . . ." His voice sounded so soft, so afraid. He was surprised to hear that it was his.

"He'll be fine, no thanks to you. He hit his head, but he'll wake up and be fine. What in the three realms possesed you to do something so stupid?!" Hiei didn't answer. Suddenly he felt a sharp slap across his face and fell to the ground again. "I can't believe you would do this! I wish you weren't my brother!"

_Brother? She . . .she knows. This was all set up. Just one huge trap._ Hiei stood awkwardly and went to the door as fast as he dared. He couldn't stay there. Not if she knew. Not after what he'd done.

At where the door shuold have been, Hiei hit a wall. A soft, warm wall. The wall wrapped slim but powerful arms around him, keeping him from leaving. "How long have you been back, Kurama?" He didn't bother to fight the embrace, breathing in the thick smell of roses.

"Long enough," came the gentle reply. "And this isn't something I'm going to let you run away from. Not until I . . .*we* hear the facts. You owe her that much."

"Besides," Yuusuke piped in, obviously not understanding the situation. "You need to be healed and Yukina's here now-"

"No." How could a single word sound so cold? "I will not help him after what he did."

"Yukina, you can't believe he did that on purpose. There must be more to it."

"I said no, Kurama!"

The youko had to struggle to keep a now fighting Hiei in his arms. "Let me go, Fox! I'm leaving and if they come after me, let them come. I won't stay here."

"You will stay," Kurama shifted, lifting his lover off the floor, "even if I have to carry you the whole time. Now tell us what happened!" It wasn't a request. But it wasn't a demand the fire demon was going to fulfill freely. "You're both to stuborn for your own good. Yukina, you know who Hiei is and you're just going to leave him like this?"

"He doesn't deserve my help."

"Please, Yukina." Kurama's voice was strained, but he managed to adress the Koorime polietly. "If you won't do it for him, will you please, please do it for me?"

Hiei was still struggling, but he heard a soft sigh. He was placed in a chair and held still by his love. He felt his sister's gentle hand unwrap the bandages. He tried to pull away, but it was no use. Slowly, he felt a warmth spread over his eyes and he knew it wouldn't be long before they were healed completely.

"Who did this?" The question was so soft, Hiei almost missed it.

"The same two bastards that tricked me into hitting the moron."

"Tricked?"

"They manipulated it so that he would be within range. I should have sensed the change." Hiei cursed himself for the hundredth time. He had been an idiot, and now Yukina knew. Now Yukina hated him. Abrubtly, the warmth was gone and Hiei hesitantly opened his eyes. He flinched an closed them tightly again.

The light was blinding. More than a day of total darkness made the world seem so . . . luminous. He fluttered one eye open again. There was so much blue and red. Their hair. He tried to focus on the swatch of blue that topped Yukina's retreating head. The brightness was too much, he closed his eye again.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, smelled the roses on the air. The thought gave him pause, the roses still smelled so strong. Stronger than he knew they truly were. Without sight, his other senses were hightened beyond belief. It was the body's way of compensating, he supposed. But he hadn't noticed before because he was to busy moping. Slowly he stood, keeping his eyes closed.

He could smell Yukina—her hair, her soft perfume. He could sense her ki too, but he blocked that as best he could. He reached out to grab her shoulder and felt her turn under the touch. "What, Hiei? I've done what I said I would."

"Yukina. You were with them, and they hurt you." He could smell the blood, faint, but obvious on her clothes. But there was something else; a burnt smell.

A smell that was very strong somewhere very close.

Yukina brushed her brother's hand away and he heard her kneel by Kuwabara's body. But that wasn't important right now. Behind him he could hear Yuusuke's concerned voice and feel Kurama's worried eyes. But he blocked those out and focused on the window. He could smell something burnt, and it wasn't him.

A noise. A soft rustling of leaves. But it was to sudden to be the wind. He cracked his jagan, thankful that it wouldn't be affected by the light like his regular eyes. There was no pain and he focused on the window, the smell and the noise.

Outside, the two demons were being careful to sheild their ki. To their credit, they were doing an excellent job, but Hiei hadn't found them based on their ki. He leapt onto the branch, ignoring the shards of glass from the newly broken window and swivled to the two. His sword wrenched into the tree, narrowly missing the girl as she dove into the apartment and relative safety. Hiei rounded on the more immediate threat as Delko attacked; hopefully the others could handle one demon female.

***

Yuusuke jumped in front of Yukina, blocking the sword before it found it's target. The redheaded demon jumped back and held her sword at ready. Kurama stepped forward, hand delving into his hair. Halfway throught the motion, he flinched and dropped to one knee. The demoness smiled wickedly. "I cut you pretty deep, before, didn't I? Haven't had a chance to heal, ne?"

Kurama stood again, pulling his rose whip out and settling into a guarded stance. Yuusuke moved closer to the attacker, energy poised for an attack of his own. The girl spun and threw a small dagger towards him. Yuusuke dodged easily, but heard Kurama gasp as he was attacked. _How many blades does this girl have?!_

Yuusuke charged again at the girl. He saw Kurama stumble, clutching his wounded side. Neja leapt back, staying well clear of the raven haired boy's reach. She produced yet another dagger and hurled it. Too late, Yuusuke realized it wasn't headed towards him. He dove back in front of Yukina and Kuwabara and felt the tiny bit of metal bite into his arm. Another sharp pain in his leg and he was down.

Neja stood triumphantly in the center of the room. "Ha! I'm still standing, and there's no way little Hiei-chan can beat Delko! Nothing can beat my poisons and blades! Or my brother." She continiued to gloat over the fallen fighters as Kurama pushed himself up.

Yuusuke saw the kitsune's move and had to think quick. "You think your idiot brother can beat Hiei? What are you, delusional?" Much to his delight, the tall girl focused on him and glared. "I mean, he's ten times the fighter that you are. He wouldn't have even worked up a sweat with the bunch of us."

"You idiot. He's a half breed, and half ice at that! He is weak, pathetic."

"Are you trying to convince me, or yourself? Hiei's been hunted by everything I can imagine, yet he has lived this long. I'll bet you grew up all pampered. Truly weak."

The marroon haired girl opened her mouth, ready with a cutting retort, but it turned into a silent scream. She turned and frantically faught off the other redhead, but now they were both wounded. Before long, she went down hard. Yuusuke noticed she didn't seem to be  breathing. He also noticed that Kurama didn't seem to care in the slightest.

The two fighters exchanged a worried glance and rushed to the window, Yukina not far behind. Below, Hiei and Delko were locked in battle. The taller demon kept in tight, too close for Hiei's blade to be used effectively. But the small Jaganshi was none to shy about throwing punches of his own. Yuusuke made a silent note never to really piss Hiei off. 

He watched the battle rage for minutes with no sign of slowing when there was a loud cry from beside him. He turned and saw Kurama slumped against the wall, a dagger jammed between his ribs, just below the shoulder. Without a second thought, he fired his rei gun at the apparantly not dead girl still gripping the stout blade. She slumped to the floor and he fired again, not willing to be attacked himself.

Unfortunately, Kurama also slumped to the floor—he didn't look good. A final glance out the window showed Yuusuke that his short friend was not doing well any more either. Something had distracted him and Yuusuke had a feeling he knew what that something had been. He bent over the fallen fox and Yukina followed the motion. Maybe they could save him. Maybe he wasn't hurt as bad as it looked. Maybe . . .

***

***

I can't believe I just did that. I'm hurting all the bishies! They're going to rise from the dead and haunt me until I go insane!! Wait a minute, I'm already insane. Does that mean they'll haunt me until I become sane? *shudders* What a horrible thought. R&R!!


	6. True Family

Please don't sue me, I don't own anything except the insanity that is mine and that, sadly, does not include YYH or it's bishies ;_;

Hiei blocked another punch and threw one of his own. The other boy ducked and came back yet again on his attack. The two were equally matched, Hiei barely avoiding blows that would have taken anyone else's head off. His katana lay forgotten to the side, no use in such a close proximity battle. Another punch, another block, another duck. It seemed neither of them had what it would take to finish this dispute.

Until he heard it. 

A sharp cry coming from above; a familiar cry. Hiei looked up, distracted, and cracked his jagan to see Kurama tense and fall backwards. He felt Yuusuke's ki blast out in a shot. His thoughts were brought rudely back to the present as Delko landed a very solid, very strong punch right on Hiei's jaw. The short Jaganshi stumbled under the blow, immediately opening himself to another attack. The punches were just as hard as the first, and Hiei's whole body shook with the impacts. Delko had won.

At least, that's what Delko thought. Hiei had quite a different idea. He felt another powerful blow and he went to the ground hard. Stretching slightly, his hand clasped the blade of his katana. Hiei's eyes were still closed, he'd found that even open, they were so unused to work they did him no good in this fight. Now he could smell the rich copper of his blood, he felt it trickle down his fingers. In one arching motion, he threw his hand wide, sending his blood right into his attacker's eyes. Hiei would have to thank Kurama for showing him that move.

Delko stumbled back, unable to defend himself. Hiei laughed, his jagan slit open so he could find the opponent. "Now we are on even battle ground, ne? Isn't that the whole reason you ambushed me before? So that for our final fight, you'd have the advantage of sight? You knew you couldn't beat me."

"You're weak and pathetic, I could easily beat you in a fair fight. But the weak and pathetic always cheat. I'll bet that even now, the blasted third eye of yours is open, staring at me."

Hiei gave a cruel laugh. "So it is. But I have not used it in our fight until now. You say that the weak are always cheating. I think you might be right about that. After all, using my loved ones against me, disgracing me in front of them to wound my pride and confidence . . .That is certainly what I would call cheating." He closed his jagan, determined to do this fairly, and rushed forward. He grabbed the other boy's arm, twisting it painfully and feeling it snap in his hands. "You truly are weak, attacking from behind, when the opponent is defenseless." He forced the tall demon to his knees and grabbed his blade, digging it deep into flesh. "And using poisons so as not to get your hands dirty or risk losing."

There was a soft whimper. "Please, no. Let me go, I-I'll do anything."

"Yet despite all that, you have lost, haven't you?"

"Hiei, brother, please-"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT!!" Hiei slammed the boy to the ground and smiled with satisfaction as he heard at least two ribs break. "You do not deserve to live. To think you are so stupid and weak that you would beg for your life, even knowing your sister is dead. Pathetic." The other demon's whimpering continued and Hiei released his hold, standing tall. His katana spun brightly in the sun, reflecting every bit of hatred and contempt within its wielder's soul. It glistened as it descended, putting a quick, painful end to that awful begging noise.

Hiei stood motionless for a moment. With the seeming grace of one coming out of deep meditation, he opened his eyes. The world was still so bright! The green all around him was like needles to his sense. It was gradually getting better though, and within a minute, he could see well enough. The body lay before him, mutilated and soaked in blood. Koenma would probably be upset about this-not that Hiei cared what the infant thought. The important thing was that Hiei's family was safe. Yukina. Kurama.

Kurama! Hiei had all but forgotten that his love had been hurt. He turned to leap into the tree but paused, hand sliding around his side. That fight had taken more out of him than he cared to admit, and he had the dark bruises and wounds to prove it. Ignoring the now obvious pain, he jumped high into the tree and then through the broken window. 

Kurama lay on his side, breath raspy and shallow. There was blood everywhere. Just behind him lay Neja's remains, burnt and positively dead. Yukina was bent over the unconscious fox, trying to heal the wound that continued to bleed. Hiei knelt, hitting the floor hard, and stroked his love's hair. That beautiful red hair. He'd thought he'd never be able to see it again. And the eyes, he wanted to gaze into those emerald depths forever. 

But Kurama's eyes were tightly shut. Looking at Yukina, Hiei saw how pale she was. _She healed the moron and then me. Her ki is all but gone . . .Kurama . . ._ Yukina was doing all she could, but she was barely keeping the wounded kitsune alive, much less healing him. "What can I do?"

Her eyes opened from concentration and slid up to meet her twin's. "Nothing. There—there was a poison on the blade. If I can't clear it from his system . . ." her voice cracked under the strain and she turned back to her patient.

Tears threatened Hiei's eyes. _She's too tired, too weak. She can't save him. She should have left me blind, if she hadn't wasted her energy on me he would be OK._ Yuusuke's hesitant hand rested on Hiei's shoulder. The half Koorime didn't move under its comforting weight. There was nothing he could do.

***

Kuwabara didn't open his eyes. He didn't want to see it. But his awareness told him everything he didn't want to know. The enemies were dead, Hiei was hurt, and Kurama's life essence was quickly fading. Slowly, the orange-haired ningen drew himself up. He focused on the group surrounding Kurama's motionless form. The redhead looked . . .dead. Glancing behind him, Kuwabara saw Botan standing with silent tears rolling down her cheeks. 

She noticed him watching and came over. "If-if they can't do anything," she muttered between quiet sobs. "They have no more time. If they can't do anything . . .I have to take him" Her tears strengthened and she wiped furiously at her eyes. 

Kuwabara turned back to the group. Yuusuke's spirit energy was practically non existent-something was tainting it. _Damn that demon and her incessant poisons!_ Hiei was no better off, and Yukina looked so fragile. Slowly, the tall boy went over. He had to do something, anything. He knelt once he was beside the girl dressed in blue. "Botan's here" he whispered. "We don't have any time."

Despite his attempts otherwise, Kuwabara's words reached the ears of Hiei. The Jaganshi stood and whirled on the ferry girl. "No! You can't, I won't let you!"

Botan took a step back. "I don't want to Hiei, but there's no other choice. If—if we're lucky he can still come back as Youko Kurama."

"I don't want Youko Kurama! I want him!!"

Botan blanched, unable to think of what to say. There was no time, she had to do her job. Kuwabara turned away from the two and looked at Yukina. She didn't have the energy to save him, he could plainly see that. Slowly he bent over and pressed his lips gently to hers, offering the only help he could give.

***

Hiei and Botan both froze and turned towards the couple. An energy, a life force. Kuwabara was bleeding off his own life force to give Yukina strength. Hiei's throat tightened. The moron didn't have that much spirit power, and Kurama's wounds were very serious-it might not be enough. It *had* to be enough.

The seconds ticked by more slowly than they ever had before. Shortly, Yukina and Kuwabara collapsed onto the floor, surrounded by the girl's tear gems. Hiei nearly choked and had to look away. _It wasn't enough. They can't do it, even together. Now Botan will take him from me forever, I may never see him again._ He turned back to look at the ferry girl with hatred. 

She was smiling. The tears were still there, but she was smiling as brightly as she ever had. There was a soft noise and Hiei turned just in time to see a wall of pink wrap around him. He felt relief wash over him in that hug. He didn't care if they were hurt, he didn't care that he couldn't really breathe. All he cared about was that his Kurama was back. *His* Kurama, and nothing would ever change that.

Reluctantly, the fire demon pulled away from his fox. "Hiei, koi. Is something wrong?"

Hiei just smiled. He looked up into those deep green depths and was immediately lost. He was drowning in that sea of green, but he didn't care. He welcomed it. He could feel a tear snake down his cheek, hardening into a priceless gem. Out of habit, he wiped it away and stuffed it into his pocket before Yukina could see. He had to repeat the process a couple more times before he was composed again. But none of it mattered anymore. They had won. And Kurama was safe and *his*

***

Hiei stood at the window looking out at the world. He had never realised just how beautiful the world was. But he wasn't really enjoying the veiw. He had nearly died now, Yukina had been hurt because of him, and Kurama . . .All because of him. Why did Kuwabara have to be the one to save him? He turned and scowled at the ningen, perfectly aware that if not for him, Kurama would be dead. _K'so. Why does he have to be so damn noble? Why does *he* have to be Yukina's boyfriend?_ He sighed and stared back out the window.

At the table, Kuwabara looked up from his desert of chocolate ice cream to stare at Hiei. _Damnit. Why does he have to be so damn mean? Why does *he* have to be Yukina's brother?_ He went back to his ice cream, sulking quietly.

Yukina stood and gave her boyfriend a hug. They were both still tired from the ordeal, and everyone had injuries that she just didn't have the energy to heal. But they were all alive, safe, and together. She went to the counter and dished up a large bowl of mint chocolate chip ice cream and brought it to Hiei. "Oniisan? Would you like some sweet snow?"

Hiei sighed and looked at her with sad eyes. "You were hurt because I'm your brother." His hand traced a small cut on her cheek. It looked like it would scar. "You've already been tainted by me."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek where an equally nasty scar rested. "But I gained something that makes it all worth while. Oniisan, I know what you're thinking. Please, don't leave. Don't take my brother away from me."

Hiei forced a small smile and took the bowl of ice cream from the ice maiden. "I'm not leaving." Yukina smiled and turned to go back to her love, but Hiei grabbed her arm. "I . . .I have something for you." He fished into his pocket and came up with a small glimmering gem.

Yukina's eyes sparkled as she took the perfect little tear gem. "Hiei-kun. I will treasure it always. Thank you so much." She led the way back to the table where Kuwabara stood to say something. Before he could get anything else out, however, Yukina silenced him with a kiss.

Once he could breath again, Kuwabara stepped aside with Hiei. "Hey, shrimp, I'm- I'mreallygladyou'reallrightandI'msorryforeverythingIeversaid."

Hiei frowned, untangling the words in his mind. "Hn. Baka ningen." He reached into his pocket again and held up another gem. "Yours, for if you get married." He pocketed the small gem again and turned away. "Don't hurt her."

Kuwabara smiled, "I can't wait to get that little gem, and all the family that comes with it. But you better not hurt her either, Hiei."

"Hn." Hiei scooped a spoonful of sweet snow into his mouth and walked away. He felt Kurama's gentle arms encircle him. "Fox, I'm eating."

"Come on, koi. Everything's over now, and you need some time to relax. I know I could use it." Hiei's eyes widened slightly and he turned to face his fox. 

Giving a wicked smile, the Jaganshi pulled away from his love's arms. He took another bite of sweet snow and headed to the bedroom, casting a glance over his shoulder. "Let me finish my sweet snow."

Kurama's breath caught in his chest and he turned to the others. "Out. Outoutoutoutout. Out!" Taking the hint, the others gathered their things and left, bowing to the blushing fox as they went. Kurama threw the dishes into the sink _I'll wash them later._ and rushed after his love. They both needed to relax.

***

***

Yay! It's done!! Even if this chapter was too long, ne? It has such a mushy, sappy ending-sorry bout that. I like it anyway. Anyway, if any of you don't know, I always post a personal review at the end of my long fics-it's usually a humor thing. Read it if you'd like and please review on the story itself. I really hope you liked the fic!! Ja!


	7. Response

Kurama very neatly shuffles the papers and places them on his desk. Kalanoa looks at him and smiles widely, waiting for his opinion. He smiles back, "I like it."

Kalanoa promptly jumps some five feet in the air and then begins dancing around. "Woo! Kurama likes my ficcie! Yay!!!" She continius her happy dance until she spots Hiei slowly burning his copy of the story in a corner. Her eyes get as big as saucers and tears threaten to spill over. "Hiei-kun? You don't like it?"

The Jaganshi stares at her for a moment. He then lifts the final page and sets it on fire in front of her. Kalanoa bursts into tears and runs into Kurama's arms "He doesn't like it!!!"

"I didn't say that, baka ningen." Kalanoa doesn't really hear him, but Kurama nudges her and she looks over at the short fire demon. "Hn."

More than a little confused (and still crying softly) Kalanoa goes over to Yuusuke who's reading yet another copy of the fic. "I dunno. I suppose it's all right. But I think the chapters are too short, I mean, some of them are only like, two pages!"

Kalanoa looks over the chapters, then turns back to the spirit detective. "But you liked the story itself?"

Yuusuke nods and smiles, "Yeah, I didn't have a big part, but I got to kill one of the baddies!"

There's a soft snort from Hiei. "Forget the plot, as long as you can fight, right, baka?"

Kalanoa's eyes get huge again and refill with tears as she turns to Hiei. "What don't you like about the plot? I can change! Hiei, give me a chance!!" She gets no response from the short demon.

Kuwabara is leaning over Kalanoa's computer, tapping the screen. "Wow! Is that how many reviews you got?" Kalanoa looks over and nods as Kuwabara opens the reviews to read them. "And not a single flame. In fact, they're all positive!"

Intrigued, Kurama comes over and peers at the screen. "Wow, he's right. Well, except for this DarkLightAngel person, and Kiyoshi-neko here. They appear to be promising you bodily harm."

Kalanoa rubs her neck and re-reads the two indicated reviews. "So they do. Well, It's right at the part where you almost die. I'll bet for each death threat there are at least one hundred readers who are cursing me for hurting such a kawaii bishie!" She jumps up and wraps Kurama in another hug.

Said fox sweatdrops. "Uh, right. That's, umm, nice."

There is another snort from the corner and Kalanoa turns towards Hiei yet again on the brink of tears. "_Why_ won't you tell me what you don't like about it?" there is no response-again-and Kalanoa's eyes suddenly narrow dangerously. 

Hiei gulps, noticing the angry author and lets his hand drift to his katana. Small crackles of energy surround Kalanoa and he takes a step back. "All right, allright. I just don't like all these stories where I get tortured and killed and . . .everything else."

Kalanoa goes back to normal and runs over to glomp Hiei. "I'm sorry!" she wails, nearly strangling the youkai. "I'll do it again and again and again-"

"Aren't you supposed to promise _never_ to do it again in situations like this?"

Kalanoa pulls back and looks into his eyes. "You want me to lie to you?"

"Hn. Baka ningen."

Kurama comes and leads Kalanoa away before she can attack Hiei again. "You really shouldn't torture my Hiei, he's very sensitive."

Immediately Yuusuke and Kuwabara chime in "Aww, how cuuute! Wittle Hiei is sho seeensitiive!" both eep and run as Hiei draws his katana and chases after them.

Kalanoa sweatdrops and turns to Kurama. "So, you liked my ficcie?" He nods and she glomps him again, very happy in the bishie's arms as the others proceed to tear apart the room in their fight.

JA MATTA NE, MINNA-SAN!!!


End file.
